Puella Magi Pot Circle
by CaptainFirePower
Summary: A small, laid-back, fic to relieve the underlying confusion to the poor souls who watched the Rebellion Story. How is that possible? Get the characters totally stoned of course! Warning: It's well-written crack. Don't chew me out.


**Based of of the circle moments from That 70s show. Just a small crackfic. Takes place in Mitakihara AS (after-sacrifice). Chilling in the HomuHome.**

**Co wrote this. And by co-wrote, I mean I wrote this and a sober friend corrected the errors. Which weren't a lot, considering I'm a writer at heart... No I'm not.**

**[#] This means there is a note at the bottom of the page. **

**Enjoy, but don't get serious.**

**And Sayaka isn't dead yet.**

**Thank me later.**

**Disclaimer: Do people still right these? I don't own any of the blunts used in this story. They respectively belong to my Uncle Reyes.**

* * *

><p>Kyouko and Sayaka sat in the HomuHome after a long fight with a demon that took the life out of them. In this case, literally. Magical girls don't play a ball game of mere exhaustion with their very souls on the line.<p>

Since it was twelve PM, Homura was off doing her monologue that occurred randomly when she stared at the city from the tallest building in Mitakihara. Like usual, Kyouko never failed to break in, any means nesscisary.

Before arriving, they had de-transformed into their street clothes, but for Sayaka, that meant her school uniform.

*Fun times later*

The two girls sat face to face on the couches or seats or whatever in Homura's abode. Sayaka sat with half lidded eyes and a confused look on her face.

"Wait man... Are demons like people, but with a lot of, like, feelings?" the blue haired girl asked her friend.

Sporting a matching expression, Kyouko stared her. "Yo dude, I think they are satanists... On their period." Kyouko replied, then burst out in laughter.

"Hahahaha!" Sayaka laughed then retained her blank face. "...I don't get it." She then yawned loudly. "Auhhhhh. What did you make me do, mannnn?"

Kyouko stopped laughing placed her hands on her forehead. "I don't remember. But it was awesome. Hey buddy, ya have any food on you?" [1]

"No. I just washed my uniform, retard." She stated before looking upwards that the ceiling. "Dude, are these walls made outta infinite space?"

"Heeeeell naw, I already tried what you're thinking."

The bluenette looked down in disappoint"... Aw."

They turned around when they heard front door hastily open and watched quietly as a red ribboned Homura stormed through the white lounge and into another room. After a bit, she walked back into the living room and over behind Sayaka.

Homura put her hands on her hips. "Please don't tell me what I think you are going to tell me, and please, get out of my house." She proclaimed. She froze and her nostrils flared. "What's that smell?" She asked them.

"Aw man! It's the fuzz!" Yelled Sayaka and she put her hands up in a don't-arrest-me pose. But her expression softened and she went back to her normal posture. "Wait... _Are_ you?"

Kyouko ignored them and smiled widely for no explainable reason. Though it was evident that the white wall she was staring at made her very happy.

After sighing, Homura took a deep breath, "if you two don't get out of my house, I'm going to have to use fo-"

* * *

><p>Homura sat with the two girls and had half lidded eyes to match theirs and an ear to ear smile. "Dude, and then this chick named Madoka, who was a total babe, was like "do you need me to-" Homura burst out laughing, "take you to the nurses office, haaaaha! Isn't that funny?" She said through laughter. "I wasn't even sick!"<p>

Kyouko was happily eating from a bag of potato chips. "Hahaha," she laughed with her mouth open. "What's so funny?" She asked through laughter.

Homura stopped laughing completly. "I don't remember." She began laughing again, "isn't that stupid?"

Sayaka remained staring at the wall, "Maybe that Madoka Chick you always talk about... Is god." She theorized.

Homura coughed. "She is."

Kyouko nodded her head no. "God is dead man. Black sabbath said so."

Sayaka snapped out of her daze and and looked at Kyouko. "Whaaaaat? I thought you were a Christian... Or catholic, or Buddhist."

Kyouko kept nodding randomly. "I am." Though not supporting her last statement, she stood up and put her hands in an air guitar pose, "Duh, duh, dunuh nuh!" She boomed, before glancing at the fallen bag of chips and sitting back down in disappoint. [2]

"Weird." Homura commented with a serious look. The look slowly faded away and she started up again. "...Pfffft bwahahahaha! You are all stupid!"

The red haired girl cleared her mouth from the chips she was chewing and gestured over to Homura with her had. "Hey, gimme your phone for a sec."

* * *

><p>Mami got a call at one in the morning. She was soundly asleep, but the ringing from the phone made her get up and stretch. She grabbed her phone gently, which was on a cabinet next to her bed.<p>

She looked at the caller I.D reading: 'Homura the Creep'. But she knew Homura rarely called her. "What is it now, Kyouko?" She asked with a yawn, almost dropping the phone in her tired hand.

"Pfft, this is," Her voice became a still audiable whisper. "what am I guys? Oh good one. This is Spartacus speaking."

Mami's brow dropped and she deadpanned. "Kyouko, please stop this."

"Kyouko? No! This is Sparta!" The phone hung up.

Staring at the hung up the phone, Mami groaned and got out of bed. "When I get there, I am going to scold the dear life from that girl."

-**leaves later**-

[3] "She's got a ticket to riiiihiide." Mami sang with her Engrish accent, "Lucy in the sky with diamonds!" She took a deep breath, "Ahhhhh ohhhhh!"

Homura sat back on the kitchen chair and stared at the ceiling. "I hate coffee, it's black... Like my soul."

Sayaka looked at her knowingly and nodded. "That's deep man." She consouled.

Kyouko was just with finished stuffing her face with Oreos. "These, are the best cookies ever. They're like me, white on the outside, black on the inside." She stated.

"Wait, I though Oreos were-"

"Love, love me do." The twin tailed girl continued sing vigorously.

Kyouko glanced at her. "Woah, dude, I _love_ that song."

After getting her last question cut off, Sayaka had began pondering yet again. "Don't you ever feel like someone is, like, missing?"

Homura nodded quietly. "Mhm."

Kyouko had gulped down a handful of Oreos and smiled vigorously. "You mean like her?" She pointed to her left on the couch.

There sat goddess Madoka, who just exhaled smoke from her nose. "I couldn't just sit out of the fun, could I?"

Homura gasped and sat foreword. "Oh my god... It's you. I love you, let's get married right now."

"I can be the priest, cause I'm, you know, black."

Mami had fallen backwards in her seat and was flailing her hands. "Come togetherrr right now, over me!"

The goddesses eyes became red half lidded. "How does it feel to get completly toasted with a god?"

Kyouko chuckled. "I want toast. Mommy, can you make me toast?"

"I am not your mother." Mami replied, she sat up and started thinking, then began chuckling too, "Oh my god... That would be so wierd."

"Don't you guys ever think about why we are toasted in the first place?" Sayaka asked the whole group.

Kyouko frowned. "I'll answer all your questions when someone brings me my goddamn toast."

* * *

><p>"I am very disappointed in you young ladies." Junko scolded, "you didn't invite me!"<p>

They sat in a circle and Junko was in between GM and Kyouko.

Kyouko stopped chewing her doughnut and pointed her thumb at her. "The f*** is this chick?"

Madoka's eyes widened. "Mom! What are you doing,? Don't tell dad!"

Junko had joined them and also sported red and half lidded eyes. "I don't even know you kids!"

"Oh, I forgot I was god now." Madoka reckoned. "How dumb am I?" She laughed.

Sayaka was gaping at her, "... When did she get here?" She looked around after asking. "Kyouko, when did ALL of these people get here?"

Homura looked quizzical. "Weren't we hunting witches a while ago?"

"Witches?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah, in this, like, other dimension, there these LSD monsters call witches and..." Homura explained, but came to realization and stopped. "Oh shit, wrong universe."

Sayaka wasn't really listening. "Duuuuude, wut?"

Mami was still singing. "A, B, C, D-can I bring my friend to tea?"

Junko was leaning foreward and Kyouko leaned over her and elbowed GM, "Hey god, where is Jesus?"

Madoka put her hand on her chin and thought. "Hmm," having no real answer, she placed a hand on Kyouko's head gently. "You can be Jesus."

"Yay mom!" Kyouko cheered. She pointed at Homura, "And her?"

"Dunno. Sometimes, I feel like she would be satan." Madoka stated blankly.

Kyouko's hand mindlessly rustled in a bag and she pulled out an Oreo and ate it whole. "Homucifer?" She asked while she chewed, spilling many crumbs, that the topic girl was going to throw a bitch fit about later.

"Seriously, who are you kids?" Junko put her hands out in question. She turned to Madoka and grabbed her face with both hands and inspected her. "You look familiar..."

"Familiar!? Where!?" Homura jumped and transformed in a flash. She put her arms out and she looked down at her outfit. "Duuuuude, what am I wearing? I look like a goth princess... But I'm not..."

"Haaah, I can make it happen baby." Kyuubey said with his red violet eyes closed.

Sayaka glanced at him and her smile faded into a look of confusion. "Wait, are you a Pokemon? And if so, will you let me choose you?"

Having found a new bag of Doritos, Kyouko proceeded stuffing her face with the bag over her head. When she was done, she looked at Kyubey and grinned. "Ey Kyuubay, was up mah nigga?"

"Aw nothin', just pimpin' in the hood, when I smell't a serious commotion going on, baby."

"Strawberry fields forever~."

"Haha, you guys. Y'know, I died for your suffrage?"

"God has spoken."

"Wait, are you like a hotdog? They die for our hunger."

"I'm hungry."

"HAHAHA, YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT THE DUMBEST THINGS!"

"Hey, is getting toasted with kids illegal?"

"Nodody brought me my goddamn toast!"

* * *

><p>[1] Kyouko is the Potato Chip pothead, Sayaka is the Confused Conspiracy Theorist.<p>

[2] "Duh Duh, Duhnuh nuh" is guitar riff from Iron Man by Black Sabbath. It is a scene from Beavis and Butthead.

[3] Yes, Mami is Beatle high.

[4] Homura is the 'Chong' of the group. Junko is the Adult. Kyuubey is the OG, and Goddess Madoka is just...God.


End file.
